Lights
by LuPeabody1
Summary: Sobre um baile de inverno, uma Rose-não-tão-inteligente assim e seu melhor amigo.


O salão principal parecia especialmente bonito naquela noite. Os enfeites do baile de inverno, embora discretos, me fizeram sorrir tal qual tinha feito na primeira vez em que tinha pisado ali, sete anos atrás.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse exultante por ter descido as escadas, atravessado o corredor largo e chegado sã e salva, sem registrar nem um misero tombo, mesmo estando sob saltos altos potencialmente propícios a quedas. Orgulhosa por essa façanha, estava justamente pensando de quantas maneiras diferentes eu poderia me vangloriar sobre isso quando avistei o único ser humano que teria paciência e/ou seria obrigado a me ouvir falar sobre o que quer que fosse. E a questão é que ele parecia insuportavelmente bom-de-se-olhar metido dentro daquela roupa social e calçado com all star vermelho, mas eu não precisei me aproximar muito para saber que o humor dele não era dos melhores. Na verdade, eu também não precisaria ter assistido aulas insuportáveis de Adivinhação para deduzir o motivo.

Suspirando, eu meneei a cabeça e fui cumprir o meu papel de amiga-mais-legal-do-universo.

– Hey broto – eu soquei seu braço do modo mais carinhoso que pude.

– Hey você – ele levantou os olhos e por um momento o rosto dele se iluminou de verdade ao me ver. – Darth Vader? Genial. – eu sorri, satisfeita, e me sentei. Tinha trabalhado duro para acrescentar acessórios no meu vestido preto que fizessem lembrar o melhor vilão de todos os tempos, mas não estava esperando que alguém entendesse a referencia, até porque ali era Hogwarts para todos os fins e, de qualquer maneira, eu não tinha muitos talentos manuais.

– Amber, aquela garota do meu dormitório, perguntou se a minha ideia era estragar o vestido. Acho que ela continuou pensando isso, mesmo depois que eu fiz uma referencia a Star Wars, da qual ela não entendeu bulhufas, apesar de ter vindo de uma família tão trouxa quanto a da minha mãe. – eu desabafei.

– Trouxas. – Scorpius brincou, fingindo cara de decepção.

– Deveríamos matar todos. - Comentei, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro.

– Salazar aprova essa mensagem. – Fui obrigada a rir, antes de me focar no que realmente importava:

– Falando em Sonserina... – Olhei propositalmente para a garota que era só sorrisos em uma mesa cheia de amigos. Isso o fez soltar um suspiro cansado.

– Não vamos falar sobre isso. – Ele beliscou minha costela de leve.

– Eu achei que você iria falar com ela hoje. – Insisti.

Lily era a paixão platônica do Scorpius – e de metade da escola – há meses. Estava cursando o sexto ano enquanto nós dois fazíamos o ultimo e era por essa razão que eu estava tão desesperada em tentar despertar o espírito grifinório aparentemente adormecido do meu amigo, a fim de que ele terminasse os estudos sem arrependimentos, o que era SÓ UM POUCO hipócrita da minha parte, visto que eu nem conseguia cogitar a ideia de fazer o mesmo.

– E deixar o meu par, que, a propósito, está super bonitinho hoje, aqui, só? Não, obrigado.

– Primeiro: vamos conseguir um óculos para você. – Me referi ao elogio, ao invés de agradecer. – E segundo: não é como se eu fosse uma donzela indefesa. Posso me cuidar. – Cruzei os braços.

– Eu não duvido disso. – Ele sorriu torto diante da minha indignação.

– Então...!

– Então nada. – Encerrou o assunto. – Se você quer mesmo que a minha noite seja animada, abrace o álcool junto comigo.

– Mas... – Eu ia objetar que o diretor Longbottom obviamente não teria disponibilizado as bebidas realmente legais de Hogsmeade, mas fechei a boca quando ele abriu o paletó, me deixando ter um vislumbre do frasco que trazia no bolso interno – Ah!

– Você quis dizer "yay". – Não respondi. Apenas encolhi os ombros, vencida.

Naturalmente, não havia nada mais agradável para mim do que ficar batizando inocentes cervejas amanteigadas com o cara, mas eu sabia o quanto seria incrível para ele se a garota da mesa ao lado descobrisse que ele tinha um nome. Um nome feio, mas ainda assim um nome.

Ele merecia aquilo, porque era um cara realmente legal.

E acho que Lily também era. A começar pelo fato de que ela era nada mais e nada menos do que filha do todo poderoso Harry Potter e da ex jogadora de quadribol mais bonita e talentosa de todos os tempos, Gina, de quem ela tinha herdado tanto a beleza quanto as habilidades. Alem disso ela usava umas roupas maneiras e tinha um cabelo que não ficava desarrumado nem mesmo quando ela estava voando.

Enfim... Uma pessoa que zerou a vida na mesma hora em que nasceu.

– Eu posso falar com ela. – Me ofereci, depois de uns cinco copos batizados com liquido pouco ortodoxo. Em algum momento entre essa atividade, a musica tinha começado a tocar e havia uma considerável quantidade de adolescentes batendo cabelo há poucos metros de distancia. O ponto é que Lily é, alem de todas as coisas descritas acima, minha prima mais nova e, embora não tivéssemos muito contato dentro da escola, eu podia mesmo fazer isso pelo meu amigo. Falar com ela, no caso.

– De novo isso? – Acho que Scorpius já estava meia dúzia de copos na minha frente, porque já conseguia fazer a típica careta de quando estava bêbado com maestria.

– Só quero te ajudar.

– Só que você não tá me ajudando, tá enchendo o saco. - Ele despejou e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpresa pelo tom. Acho que ele se arrependeu, porque tornou a fazer a careta, mas antes que pudesse pedir desculpas, eu já tinha me levantado.

O negócio é: eu sou o que as pessoas podem chamar de... Hm... Esquentadinha. E Scorpius tinha um dom todo especial para me deixar em estado de nervos. Tudo que o cara dizia tinha absoluta relevância na minha vida e eu havia descoberto pouco tempo atrás que o motivo era a profunda (e até agora irreversível) queda que eu tinha por ele.

Eu não era – e continuo não sendo – boa em lidar com situações desse naipe e eu sinceramente não tinha nenhuma pretensão de que nós ficássemos juntos nesse sentido, eu só... Eu queria ser amiga dele. Continuar sendo, no caso. Eu queria fazer algo de importante por ele, queria ser importante pra ele.

– Rosie, para com isso, vem cá. – Eu reconheci a voz atrás de mim, e levantei o dedo médio, sem deixar de andar. Ele me segurou pelo pulso erguido e eu não tive muita escolha a não ser me virar e encara-lo com a maior carranca que consegui colocar no rosto.

– Achei que eu tava _enchendo o saco_.

– E você tava mesmo, mas... – Eu o interrompi antes que ele pudesse concluir a frase:

– Quer saber, tanto faz. Eu sou uma intrometida do caralho, mas eu só estava tentando ser a porra de uma pessoa gentil com você. Porque eu acho que você merecia uma coisa mais legal do que passar a noite com alguém que te _enche o saco_.

– Você é ridícula.

– Cala a boca, eu tô falando. – Esbravejei e continuei – Eu só queria que você tivesse a droga de uma noite de mulherzinha e que pudesse ter a chance de beijar a garota que quisesse antes do fim da noite e... – Daí ele me interrompeu. Com a boca.

– Que isso? – Eu acho que consegui balbuciar, em duvida sobre ficar muito constrangida e muito alegrinha.

– Você não sabe nada.

– Essa frase é minha. – Na verdade, essa frase é da Ygritte, personagem do George Martin, mas ninguém precisava saber.

– Não interessa. Você é a porra da garota.

– Ou talvez isso seja o álcool. – Eu murmurei, ciente de que estava sendo absolutamente retardada. Em resposta, ele girou os olhos e me beijou de novo.

E depois um monte de outras vezes.

E a questão é que o salão principal parecia especialmente bonito naquela noite. Os enfeites do baile de inverno, embora discretos, me fizeram sorrir tal qual tinha feito na primeira vez em que tinha pisado ali, sete anos atrás.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse exultante porque aquele era meu ultimo ano, eu havia chegado até ali sã e salva, a vida se abria num oceano de novas possibilidades e eu era mais corajosa e sortuda do que julgava, no fim das contas.


End file.
